las apariencias engañan
by inutsuki chan
Summary: ¿Alguna ves has oido el dicho "Las apariencias engañan" o "No juzgues por lo que ves" o "Detras de una sonrisa se esconden miles de lagrimas"? pues a Shaoran Li le toco vivir una de esas frases y con nada menos que la persona que mas odiaba en la vida, Sakura K. porque ella era una chica con una vida aparentemente "Perfecta" cosa que no fue cierta... "La imagen no me pertenece"


**Bueno como ya habran leido en mi muro… Quiero que lean este prologo que es uno de los 5 que eh subido y me dejen su review con la opinion que le den… Al final la historia con mas reviews sera la que publique semana tras semana… Todo esto ya lo explique en mi muro y si no lo sabes date una vuelta para saberlo… Espero tu review y gracias por leer…**

**P.D.. La feha maxima para dejar tu review es hasta el 23-Noviembre-2013 NO SE VALE DEJAR 2 REVIEWS solo 1 por historia! **

**Atte: Inutsuki Chan**

"**Las apariencias engañan"**

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, hijo de una de las familias mas poderosas de Hong Kong, Tengo 18 años y estudio el ultimo año de preparatoria en el instituto Seijo ubicado en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda, Japón.

¿Japon? Si… De niño mimadre Ieran Li me envio a este lugar con el objetivo de recibir una buena educación y aprender a valerme por mi mismo. Llegue aquí a los 8 años pero no solo, mi prima Meiling paso una temporada comigo y hasta hace 4 años regreso a china por lo que me quede solo con Wei mi mayordomo y fiel consejero.

Tengo estatura de 1.85 cm inlcuco soy uno de los mas altos del grupo, mi cabello es color castaño oscuro y muy alborotado, tengo ojos ambar y muchas chicas dicen que tengo buena forma, no… no soy creido por eso, al contrario, me molesta que la gente me preste tanta atención.

Mis compañeros de futbol me llaman amargado solo por no ser un Play boy como ellos pero yo prefiero estar asi. Mi mejor amigo es Eriol Hiragisawa, un ingles que llego a Japón en la secundaria, al principio me parecio molesto pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que el es un poco parecido a mi pues el no tiene fama de play boy ya que tiene novia y por lo que noto la quiere mucho…

Otro de mis amigos es Takashi Yamasaki, es el prime amigo que tuve al llegar a este país, es un mentiroso de primera y cuando se junta con Eriol ni que decir de ese par.

Los tres somo buenos amigos y a decir verdad son los únicos que puedo tolerar ahora, estamos en el equipo de futbol, Yamasaki es el capitán, Eriol juega de Defensa y yo… pues su mejor jugador para anotar goles. Ellos dos ya tienen novia por lo que de nosotros soy el único que aun no encuentra su "ser especial". Y esa es la causa de que muchas chicas quieran salir conmigo cosa que yo no acepto ya que no tolero compañía alguna.

Ademas ahí no acaba mi vida, hace unos meses mi madre y mis hermanas vinieron aquí, si ahora viven conmigo aquí en Tomoeda. Desde que están aquí mi vida se ah vuelto un caos. Soportar a 5 mujeres bajo el mismo techo no es nada fácil, hay días en que por el mal rato que me hacen pasar no logro concentrarme en la escuela.

-Buen dia Shaoran –Saluda mi amigo de anteojos y cabello negro/azulado

-Que tal Eriol –respondo si animos

-Vaya, creo que el Lobito no esta de humor ¿cierto? –Aparece de sopresa mi otro amigo y yo solo ruedo los ojos…

**+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0**

-Dejalo Yamasaki… Acaso no sabes lo difícil que es lidiar con las mujeres, ahora imagínate vivir con 5 –Defiende Eriol

-Cierto… olvidaba que tu tienes una hermana –Razona el joven japonés

-Pero por lo menos ya esta casada y felizmente fuera de su casa –Reprocha el castaño

-Oh vamos amigo… veras que pronto tus hermanas se casaran y te dejaran en paz –Anima el ingles

-Si claro… como si alguien en su sano juicio pudiera aceptar a una de ellas… -Responde con un bufido

Los dos chicos solo se encogen de hombros dándole la razón a su amigo pues sus hermanas eran todo un lio… Todos estaban reunidos en e banco del chino hasta que el timbre sono y el profesor hizo su aparición…

-Muy bien clase, tomen asiento hay que empezar con las clases –Hablo el hombre de mayor edad

Todos haciendo caso a la orden dada se sientan en sus respectivos lugares y la clase empieza.

-Bueno hoy dejaremos un proyecto por parejas que valdra el 50% de su calificación final, necesita ser de una cultura antigua como Japón, China, India, Inglaterra, u otras –Señala el hombre –Silencio… -Pide el profesor al escuchar cuchicheos entre los alumnos –El trabajo es en parejas, no puede ser de 3 –Resalta esa parte –Y se formaran de la siguiente…

Se ve interrumpido por la llegada de cierta chica castaña y con ojos esmeraldas –Disculpe el retraso pero… me quede dormida –Se excusa con la respiración agitada

-Kinomoto ¿otra vez tarde? –Reclama el hombre

-Lo… lo siento pero anoche dormi algo tarde por hacer mi tarea ¿puedo pasar? –Pide mientras controla su respiración

-Esta bien… pero es la ultima vez que te dejo entrar ¿entendido? –La chica asiente con la cabeza y camina hasta su lugar.

-¿Sakura que te paso? –Pregunta la chica amatista al ver pasar a su amiga

-Etto… nada Tomy –Sonrie la castaña

-Pero tu mano, que fue lo que te ocurrio… -Señala hacia esta quien solo esconde su mano vendada entre su regazo

-Pues…

-Daidouji, Kinomoto ¿Han terminado de hablar? –Interrumpe el profesor

-Lo sentimos… -Ambas bajan la cabeza

**Shaoran pov:**

"¡Vaya! Que extraño que Kinomoto llegue tarde" –Notese mi sarcasmo…Ella siempre llega tarde nunca eh visto ni creo que pueda verla llegar temprano. Es una chica muy despistada, torpe e ingenua anque según muchos del grupo es "Linda" siempre trae en el rostro una estúpida sonrisa en la cual se nota que lleva una vida perfecta… Me enfada que siempre sea tan alegre como si nunca tuviera problemas, esos ojos esmeraldas con un brillo tan… no se pero siempre la eh visto feliz.

Sakura kinomoto es mi compañera de grupo, desde que llegue a Tomoeda. Su cabello castaño hasta antes de los hombros, piel clara pero no tanto, ojos esmeralda llenos de vida, estatura promedio maso menos de 1.75 o un poco mas. Su figura y condición física es buena e incluso formo parte del equipo de porristas del cual se salio el semestre pasado sin que nadie supiera el porque.

Lo se cualquiera diría que me gusta ¿no? Y saben, eso tal vez sea verdad de no ser por la sonrisa que tiene siempre en el rostro porque me molesta tanto que sea tan feliz además… Algun dia me gustaría verla sin sonreir, supongo que eso es algo que tal vez nunca vea…

Siempre esta con Daidouji, su mejor amiga y novia de Eriol. Estan juntas todo el dia y solo se separan cuando termina la escuela además de que… Kinomto siempre sale de forma rápida de la escuela y de eso me eh dado cuenta hace tiempo. Fue amiga de Meiling en el tiempo que ella estuvo aquí.

Mi prima siempre insistió en que la tratara porque tal ves asi se me contagiaría algo de su alegría pero no… yo no quiero estar junto a ella, tan solo no la soporto…

-Como decía, las parejas deran por orden alfabetico A-B, C-D, E-F, G-H y asi sucesivamente… -Nos dice el profesor –Aquí esta una lista con los nombres y apellidos de todos –Muestra una hoja –Ahora pasen a ver con quien les toca…

Me levanto sin muchos animos y camino hasta el resto que mira la hoja

-¿Qué! –Exclamo al ver mi conpañero –No…

Ella me mira y sonríe, Sakura Kinomoto, me dispongo a protestar pero el timbre suena y ella sale del aula… "Que hice para merecer esto…" –Pienso al tomar mis cosas, tendre que soportar su sonrisa por mas de 1 mes… Esto no me causa ninguna alegría…


End file.
